


7:42 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Why weren't you with Martha when she was sick?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked.





	7:42 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why weren't you with Martha when she was sick?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked before Supergirl mentioned refusing to view her suffer.

THE END


End file.
